


Love Hurts

by Glowing_red_eyes



Series: Cigaratte smoke and heaven [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Boys, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_red_eyes/pseuds/Glowing_red_eyes
Summary: it was a rough day for tyler, between taking care of josh, who was sick with the flu and making his music.Or, tyler gets stressed and spooky gets upset





	Love Hurts

it was a rough day for tyler, between taking care of josh, who was sick with the flu and making his music. of course, spooky felt a little left out. blur was off at work and with tyler taking care of josh, he was just a little down. hearing tyler humming taxi cab to josh, spooky decided to check in on them. wondering downstairs, the red-haired demon sat by tyler, laying his head on his shoulder.

"hey, ty.'

"spooks, go away. i don't need you getting sick too. joshie here is enough"

"but.. tyler. i wanna help."

"spooky j, i got it." tyler huffed out, a bit annoyed. it was just the stress.

"fine. i'll be in my room." the demon huffed, stomping up to his room. tyler just rolled his eyes and continued to stroke josh's hair. once josh was sure to be asleep, tyler got up, strumming his ukulele idly in his room. spooks popped his head out, going to tyler. tyler dramatically sighed, rolling his eyes at the boy.

"what do you want, spooky?" he snapped, not realizing how rude he was being to the other.

"i..i was just wondering if you wanted to cuddle... you look stressed"

"i'm fine, spooky. god, why can you be more like josh?" tyler was glaring at the ground, missing the flash of hurt across spooky's face.

"i.. i don't know..." he sniffled.

"just go away. you're annoying and i don't need you around me. i don't want you around."

"okay.." a small, quiet, wail came from spooky, and that made tyler look up. even though spooky was looking down and his back was turned to tyler, ty could still easily see he had made him cry. his shoulders were trembling, and small sobs excaped him.

'spooks... wait. no, come back here. lay next to me." spooky obeyed, and tyler pulled him close, letting him bury his face in his chest. 'i didn't mean it. i was stressed. i'm sorry, baby"

"s'okay" spooky murmured, hiding his face

"no, it's not, i made you cry. i don't want you to be more like josh. i do need you, i do want you. i'm sorry, you must of felt so left out. you just wanted some love too." the distressed whine from spooky when tyler mentioned him getting love confirmed tyler's thoughts. that's when tyler realized spooky was melting into his touch. everyone was so busy lately, that spooky was being left out. even at night, josh and blurry would cuddle, and tyler would sleep on the other side. spooky would be behind blurry. he didn't really cuddle him for fear of waking them up.

"oh, baby." tyler whispered brokenly. "you're touch starved." he pulled the shaking demon closer to him, nuzzling his hair.

"ty..." spooky whispered at the affection, curling up and clinging to him. tyler pressed light kisses to his body, making him purr gently

"i love you so much... beautiful boy.." tyler whispered as spooks fell asleep.

"i love you too.."


End file.
